You & I
by Way2Dawn
Summary: This story contains oneshots of your favorite couple, SebaCiel! Everything from a kiss, to fights, to love at its finest. Contains yaoi, SebastianXCiel. Rating may go up!


**A/N: Obviously you clicked on this story to read some cute shit about your ship SebaCiel XD Here is some fluffiness for you ^-^ I'll see if I can do some smut later on xD**

**I'm doing the subject of the story by opening a book and pointing to a random word. So...bear with me xD Enjoy some fluff for now!**

_**Word: Scream**_

**Type: Fluff**

**Rating: T (Language)**

**AU, Modern, Oneshot, OCC?**

Date night with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis were always about being together. They didn't care what they did. They could either go out to dinner or walk around in the park. It didn't matter. As long as they were together, they were happy with whatever they did.

Except tonight.

"Scary movie date night?" Ciel asked, raising one lean eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" Sebastian smiled deviously. "Has a nice ring to it."

"First off, that sounds ridiculous." Ciel facepalmed himself. "Second, we don't even own any horror movies!"

"That's why I went out and rented some movies!" Sebastian held up a white plastic bag containing DVDS. "The guy over at the store said some are not even that scary and some are just people falling."

"Then we should just watch a comedy then!" Ciel said quickly in a panic. "Comedy movie date night!"

Sebastian noticed this but dropped it. "I like my idea better." Sebastian smirked. "Go get started on food while I set up the movie."

"Fine." Ciel sighed, walking to the kitchen and looking for movie snacks.

It's not like Ciel disliked horror movies. It's just...scary sometimes. The jumpscares are awful, making your heart explode out of your chest. Not to mention, the side effects ruined Ciel as well. Sometimes, horror movies glue itself to the brain and starts thinking dreadful things. Seeing Sebastian killed or Ciel's life was in danger affected the poor boy in so many ways. It's just so...horrible! Okay...maybe he does hate them.

Ciel opened a bag of popcorn kernels and placed them in the microwave. As the microwave rumbled to life, the light coming on and rotating the food, Ciel sighed.

"I'll probably have nightmares tonight..." He mumbled. "Wait a minute! I am a man! I shouldn't be so easily frightened of things on a screen! I have some pride in me!" He scolded himself. "God, Ciel. You can do this. Like Sebastian said, it's not even that scary! You got this."

Obnoxious beeps enacted from the microwave and the inside became dark. The salty aroma of buttery popcorn flowed out as Ciel opened the microwave. He opened the hot bag full of fresh popcorn and poured it into a bowl nearby.

"Food's done, Sebastian!" Ciel called out. When no response came, he said, "Sebastian?"

He turned around with the bowl in hands and Sebastian stood in front of him. "Boo!"

"AHH!" Ciel shrieked, almost dropping the bowl of popcorn. "You mother-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Sebastian clicked his tongue. "Scaredy-cat."

"I am not!" Ciel huffed, regaining his composure. "You just startled me slightly, that's all."

"Whatevs." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Come on! Movie's gonna start!"

"Coming..." Ciel whispered, obviously not ready. He traveled to the dark living room, sitting down on the comfy, old sofa. He set the popcorn bowl down and began munching on the salty snack.

"Wait for me!" Sebastian whined, pressing the play button on the DVD player and running to the sofa. He snuggled next to his boyfriend, grabbing some popcorn to eat.

Ciel leaned his head onto Sebastian's shoulder, sighing and waiting for the scary parts to come. "What movie did you pick?"

"It's called Scream. Something about a killer."

"Isn't that all horror movies?" Ciel looked at Sebastian funny.

"This is true. But that's all I could make out from the box." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Ssh! It's gonna start!"

"Fine." Ciel sighed. _'You got this, Ciel.' _He thought.

By the time the music started playing, Ciel was already trembling.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian could feel the vibrations from Ciel laying on him.

"I'm just fine." Ciel said a bit harshly. He could feel Sebastian's eyes narrow at him for his coldness but stayed silent.

The minor character was talking on the phone with a stranger about horror movies and the voice on the phone decides to 'play a game'."

"What idiot does that?" Ciel mumbled.

The girl in the movie just saw her boyfriend killed outside her house and started to scream. She clutched onto the phone, crying for his death.

"What a slut." Sebastian snorted. "She said she had no boyfriend but then sees him die."

"Meh." Ciel sighed.

To be honest, it frightened Ciel that maybe one day he would get a call and see the love of his life murdered before his very eyes. Ciel shuddered, chills running down his spine.

"Are you seriously okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine." Ciel gritted his teeth.

The girl in the movie started to run away from the killer but he managed to catch up to her. She laid on the grass, seeing her parents knock on the front door and not noticing her on the side of the house. The killer grabbed her and swiftly stabbed her. By the time, the parents came outside, the mother screamed. Her daughter was hanging by a noose on a tree.

Ciel's eyes widened and for some odd reason, he started to cry. Sebastian paused the movie when hearing Ciel sniffing.

"Wha? What's wrong, Ciel?" Sebastian gasped, holding his boyfriend's cheeks.

The tears streamed down Ciel's face and gave a cold laugh. "I don't even know."

"It's the movie, isn't it?"

Ciel took a moment to nod.

"What's the matter? Is it that scary for you?" Sebastian pushed a strand of blue locks away from the boy's face.

"Somewhat...not just that."

"Then what?"

"I don't ever want that to happen in real life..." Ciel wiped his eyes. "If I saw you murdered, I-"

"Don't even say it." Sebastian kissed Ciel's tears away. "Don't."

"I can't help it!" Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder. "Those movies stick on me like glue and make me think awful things! I can't-"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault we watched this." Sebastian apologized, cradling Ciel like a precious jewel.

"No...I'm sorry for being a baby about this. I'm stupid to think of those things."

"Not really. It happens to everyone. When they are laying in bed and their brain automatically says 'Hey, you know what's a good movie? That horror movie we watched a couple of hours ago...'"

Ciel gave a true laugh. "Yeah..."

"And...Ciel, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Nothing is gonna touch you. Nothing. As long as my heart is beating, I will let nothing get you. And I will always be beside you, no matter what."

Ciel started to cry tears of joy and hugged Sebastian. "Thank you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you either."

Sebastian returned the hug and raised Ciel's head. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel flashed a smile, "I love you too."

Sebastian smiled, "Well, since this movie is stupid, how about this?" He held up a DVD of _The Big Bang Theory. _

"Perfect." Ciel nodded. "Thank you."

Sebastian kissed him again, "Anything for you, my love."

**A/N: AHHHH SO FLUFFY! XD Don't get me wrong, Scream for me is an all-time classic for me but eh...I don't wanna be killed by a guy wearing a white mask ._.** **Oh well ^-^ Please, follow and fav and review! I hope to make more fluffy oneshots with this story :D**


End file.
